


Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 彼得暗恋韦德，于是他定作了一堆死侍娃娃，根本停不下来。韦德暗恋彼得，于是偷偷潜进他的公寓，盼着能找到什么东西征服他。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083032) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



他最初把那个死侍娃娃买回来纯属本能，真的，纯属本能，尽管脑子里窸窸窣窣响着抗议声，他还是眼疾手快地做下了这一无脑行为。

那娃娃甚至都不是官方出的——谁会用佣兵的形象生产玩具啊？——是他自个搜来的，有那么个热情满满的小姑娘，亲手缝制了许多红黑色小佣兵。

“先生，您也喜欢死侍吗？”女孩发货之前曾在邮件里这样问过他。

哦。而彼得尴尬地无视了这个问题，更是强行无视了脑子里反复尖叫着的回答。

娃娃真的非常可ai——可以，不错，每次打开柜门拿衣服，他都能看到它骄傲站在衣服最上头，瞪着大眼睛，小手握着软软的武士刀。那女孩还在腰间缝了两个枪套，啊，不得不说她相当有天赋。

他尝试着不去承认其他的东西，可只要看着那些娃娃他就不自觉更加开心，感到平静与安慰。

但当战况复杂，急需那佣兵的才能（尽管斯塔克无奈地皱眉而浩克快被气炸了），然后真人版韦德确实出现在眼前时，他却根本平静不了。

事实上，不仅是平静不了，他觉得手足无措，快要崩溃了。韦德分散他的注意力，韦德抓住一切机会调情，韦德对他动手动脚。感谢所有的神明，感谢自家面罩，否则他红透的脸能让外层空间里的人都瞧见，而他相当不想让韦德得意洋洋。

同时，他也相当不想承认某些事情，所以装出一副冷冰冰的模样。这第二幅面具只有回家时才会碎裂，他打开衣柜，感到如释重负，又感到失望的痛楚。

他下了第二份订单，开始同第一个娃娃睡在一起，然后承认自己肯定出了什么问题。

“OK，那又怎么了？”四周之后，被各种各样的死侍娃娃簇拥着的彼得超大声地说道。洛丽塔死侍，穿着韦德跟他们扫荡猴子时穿过的裙子；海盗死侍，警长死侍，宇航员死侍，没戴面具的死侍……

到处都是死侍，并且也没伤着任何东西……除了彼得的钱包，但他强行将其抛在脑后。

“更糟的事多了去了！”彼得继续跟自己辩白，徒劳地想说服自己一切正常。“又不是收集尸体或者……或者毒品什么的！它们又没有什么不好，并且对身心有益！”最后他叹了口气，把这些小家伙们放进衣柜里，唯独把没戴面罩的那个留在外头。缝制它们的女孩搜集了大量关于死侍的情报——她说自己是他最忠实的粉丝之一，她和她的村庄还被他拯救过——所以重现面孔和伤疤并不困难。他把娃娃安顿好，手抚着柔软的红黑色织物开始睡前阅读，嘴里发出了幸福的咕哝声——而本人完全没意识到。

“没什么的，这可能是想弥补缺失玩具的童年嘛。”彼得若无其事地打开不知道第多少个包裹，开心地瞅着里面的韦德娃娃。没错，是韦德而不是死侍娃娃，它身上穿的是彼得曾经看韦德穿过的常服：红色连帽衫，牛仔裤和一顶可爱的棒球帽。随包裹附了封来自小女孩的信，他读着读着，脸上就不好意思地红了一片。

“先生，我做这个的时候开心极啦！您一定很喜欢死侍先生吧？嗯哼？如果您继续定制请随时来找我。谢谢购买（您差不多快付清我的大学学费了）！”

彼得默不作声走进卧室，打开衣柜：衣服都让那几十个小玩偶挤到后头去了。这一幕又吓人又熟悉，还有点诡异的甜蜜，他万分慎重地把刚来的那个放好，以免碰掉其他的，然后迅速关上衣柜门。他的大脑在尖叫着某些他不想听到的事实，在赌咒发誓，“你百分之百疯了”，“赶紧承认然后做点什么”，“求求了做点不会让自己破产的事”……诸如此类的。

彼得哀鸣一声，无视脑子里的声音，把注意力集中在该处理的照片上。

而晚些时候，他又打开衣柜，厚着脸皮继续跟韦德娃娃睡在一起。

韦德向来擅长于承认自己有问题，所以这次，耸耸肩说：“是啊，我就说我有问题嘛”也并不费什么劲。

更准确来说，问题出在spidey，也就是彼得·帕克身上。这可爱的年轻人有着最火辣的身段，小鹿斑比一样的明亮双眸，他将无辜的民众护在身后，又用严肃的语调和僵硬的肢体语言拒绝他的求爱。当然，韦德当然能想得明白：蜘蛛侠肯定会拒绝他啊，谁不会呢？谁不是呢？这家伙明显没给予任何回应，实际他竟然同意交换秘密身份就够让他惊讶的了（尽管其他人不仅惊讶还很恐慌）。

真正的问题是……韦德真的，真的对这位年轻的英雄有好感。他总是这样，但自从他们更频繁地组队，呆在一块的时间越来越长，他就开始忍不住去想：“该死的！就是他了，我眼前的家伙就是我想亲吻、叫他亲爱的、与他携手看日落、共同计划未来人生的人！”

他的心肠肯定比过去软了不少。

“OK，那又怎么了？”他身形轻巧地爬上彼得公寓外的防火梯，超大声地说道。“又不是说我每天都跟着他，好不容易才找到他住哪儿，然后趁他不在的时候闯进他家里！根本就不是那样的！”

实际上就是那样的（“操你的，作者！”）。韦德小心翼翼朝四周张望，飞快地打开卧室的窗户。几分钟前彼得刚刚出门夜巡，所以他直接跳了进去，完全没担心搞出什么大动静。

“哇哦。”佣兵挠着头评价道，“我知道这人是个书呆子，但那么多书？全看过？哦……那是什么？”他凑近桌子，相机、一些工具和照片整整齐齐地摆放在上面，唯一一张镶框的照片里有一对老夫妇，其中一位多半就是彼得经常提起的梅姨了。

“亲人里有位Bea Arthur［注1］，幸运的家伙……”他这里瞧瞧那里看看，嘴里还不忘嘟囔着。这男孩肯定喜欢摄影，韦德暗忖道，一看那挂了满墙的风景照就晓得。书架上看起来绝对超载了，科学期刊和论文散得哪儿都是……还有彼得的气息，充斥着他周身每一寸空间。

［注1］Bea Arthur是一位演员，因在电视连续剧“Golden Girls”中扮演莫德而出名，被称为金色女孩。

“好吧，妈的。”韦德叹了口气，疲倦似的隔着面罩揉眼睛。“现在我真的就像个变态了。”

但他的心跳在加速，手心一阵阵出汗，这可是彼得的家啊，在这儿能了解到更多关于他的事情……要是了解更多，说不定就有机会和他在一起。

“OK，他喜欢摄影。”韦德掰着指头数，“还有什么？哦，书。书呆子的书，严肃小说……”他看到有几本书自己也读过，就傻乎乎乐起来。

“看到了吧？？我们毕竟有着深层次上的共同点，不仅仅是智慧和制服品味！”

还剩下衣柜没有看，稍微偷看那么一眼也没什么不对。他见过彼得穿常服，一贯的干净得体。但也许他还有些别的、能告诉韦德这年轻男孩还喜欢什么的衣服呢？

“要是他刚巧喜欢穿裙子呢？”佣兵嘴里咕哝着靠近衣柜，“那我就特别能说上两句了！见鬼的，给彼此打扮也不是梦！现在亲密联系不就有了吗？”

他打开柜门，笑得异常开怀，预计看到一堆熨烫整齐的衬衫、叠好的牛仔裤与夹克，但跟那几十双目光对上时，他的笑容立刻变作惊恐的瞪视了。

全是娃娃。全是「他的」。死侍，话唠佣兵、韦德·温斯顿·威尔逊，红黑相间的娃娃无所不包。有个小家伙穿着他心爱的洛丽塔，另一个戴着顶小小的圣诞帽……甚至有个没戴面罩的死侍！

那被缝制出来的小脸蛋的复原程度甚至让他畏缩，心中不断盘算着最合适的反应，但与此同时，他又看到了几件毛衣上面的另一个没戴面罩的娃娃。还是他——虽然全都是他——但他穿着“正常人的衣服” ，戴着棒球帽，同时面带微笑，哪怕带着丝恶作剧的味道，也仍然是个可爱而温暖的微笑。

“宝宝耶稣的神圣眼泪啊……”他在纯粹的、惊恐的敬畏中低语，低头注视着自己的双脚，其余的小娃娃横七竖八在地板躺着，他恍然之间领悟这疯狂图景的意义。

他的笑容重新爬回脸上，胸中回荡起一阵阵喜悦。

今天的夜巡比预料的要短，因为彼得不幸忘了装上足够的蛛网，在高楼之间飞荡的时候差点没摔下去。

现在还早，有时间回家多带点“弹药”回去继续巡逻。

等等——他卧室的窗口透出一线光亮——那一刻他的心脏几乎停跳。窗户也开着，好了，他的心彻底死了。

小偷？不，没有小偷会开灯……梅姨？太晚了，也不可能是她。

说不定只是自己出门前忘了关灯，窗户也没关严……这个解释很有可能，很合乎逻辑。但再如何努力他也没法说服自己，他清楚自己走之前什么也没遗漏。

他三步并作两步走进卧室，做好对不速之客发起攻击的准备，但——看到四仰八叉躺着的韦德，他的心脏砰一下炸了。

死侍娃娃们跟他一起躺着。

“上帝啊。”这确定以及肯定是一场噩梦，是他不幸摔死了现在正下地狱呢。

“嗨，这儿呢，baby boy！”韦德给他一个大大的笑容，小姑娘似的朝他挥挥手打招呼。“来跟我们一起躺着？”他还举起韦德娃娃软软的手，也冲他摇一摇。

“我……”年轻的英雄声音都哑了，“……我——反正不是你看到的那样。”

韦德的笑声让他整张脸都快烧沸了，浮上心头的想法原地消失，立刻，期限？永远。

“那……那些是……”彼得发现自己的音调高得异乎寻常，又匆忙清了两声嗓子，“……那些不是死侍娃娃，他们是……呃，做坏了的蜘蛛侠娃娃。我……我把它们买下来，就不会吓到小孩子们了。”

“……当然啦。”

尽管隔着面罩，彼得还是能读出他的表情。这星球上最沾沾自喜、最自作聪明的脸也莫过于此了，尴尬变成了愤怒。

“那你在这儿到底想做什么？！”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，双拳紧握。“你怎么知道我的住址？等等，首先——为什么来？”

“我来这儿是想了解更多信息——关于我最爱的小蜘蛛的。”韦德厚颜无耻地回答，不仅没半分严肃，反而笑得更邪恶了。“我可是发现了有趣的东西，相当有趣。”他低头看了看手里的娃娃，继续说道：“我知道它们是死侍娃娃了，Petey，做这个的小姑娘也太有才了吧！”他还顺手指了指包装上附的信件和收据——全都被翻出来了，乱七八糟躺在彼得的桌子上。

“你……你……！”年轻的英雄尖叫起来，韦德又爆出一阵大笑。

“难道你不就是世界上最可爱的小蜘蛛吗？”他一点点逼近彼得，让男孩本能地往后退，直到后背靠上了墙。而韦德注视着他，满眼都是赞叹，继续坚持问道：“所以这是真的吗？你的确有那么喜欢我？”他又笑了两声，只是声音没之前那么大了。现在算是……有希望吗？

彼得哽住了，他知道韦德接收不到他想传达的东西，那些求爱只是玩笑，对吧？现在的也一定只是耍他，他感到羞耻，又感到悲伤，比之前的更强烈和苦涩了十倍。

“我没有。”他说了谎，但同时意识到这可悲的回答听上去根本不能取信于人。韦德安静地看着他，眉头皱了一会儿，然后便得意地笑起来，在他脸前晃了晃那只娃娃。

“那这些可爱的小家伙们呢？”

“我——我说过了！” 彼得猝不及防，叫了一声，身子贴着墙挪了挪，以躲开那软软的玩偶，更躲开那张布满伤疤却十分可爱的小脸上甜蜜温暖的微笑。有那么一瞬间他想，要是他手掌底下是真韦德的脸而非玩偶，那会是怎样的感觉？

“别撒谎了，sweetums，这不适合你！”韦德撅起双唇，手搭在屁股上。“我知道是你定制了这些小可爱！”他突然跳起来一把抓住彼得的手腕，把他从墙上扯下来，于是两人的脸之间除去面罩，就只剩下区区几英寸。

“问题是……为什么？” 男人的语气是郑重的，不像嘲笑，像是确实想知晓答案，在担心着什么，又心存一点希望，还有点生气——可能是因为看到没戴面罩的玩偶了吧？

而彼得思考着，权衡着，心跳如同擂鼓，口舌发干，手心一层层地冒汗。

“哦，见鬼去吧。”他最终低吼一声，几下扯掉两人的面罩，然后狠狠碾上男人的嘴唇，呻吟着抓住他的制服，舔咬品尝那略显干燥的唇舌。而佣兵没反抗，只是紧张地喘息着。

“这个答案够了吗？”分开时他再一次低吼，韦德看上去已经震惊到挑不出合适的词句，这怕是他有生以来第一回遭遇这种情况。不管怎么说，彼得就当他同意了，他又凑上前去亲他，就势把他推倒在床上。

“这，这……”韦德嗫嚅着，眼里满是恐慌，现在该把手放哪儿啊？这不可能是真的吧？哦上帝彼得那是硬了吗？“这可真是……出乎意料。”

彼得难道就不恐慌吗？韦德发现了他的死侍收藏，他自己也无法再回避对他的迷恋。现在已经回不去了，这件事的意义与可能引起的后果都令他害怕，要是他搞砸了这一切呢？

而男人注意到他此时的情况，于是也开始努力：他把年轻的英雄拉低一点，胡乱地吻他的嘴，揉捏柔软的屁股。彼得呻吟了一声，在他身上来回蹭动，摩擦着彼此的坚硬。

“所以，是真的。”彼得匆匆剥掉两人的裤子，韦德任他动作，嘴里低喃着。

“什么？什么真的？”年轻人飞快地回道，想着韦德硬得滴水的鸡巴就一阵意乱情迷，丝毫没心思想别的。然而雇佣兵再次抓住他的手腕，将他拉下来在耳边低语，笑得比任何混球都混球：“你真的喜欢我！ 你！ 你喜欢我！”

“是。”他坦然承认，这感觉异乎寻常，却也是极大的解脱，过去他已花了几个月自我欺骗，拒绝面对。他回以一个微笑，手按上那伤痕累累的大家伙，满意地得到一声呻吟。

“而直觉告诉我，你的求爱也不是玩笑。”彼得满怀希望地说，韦德看着他，仿佛刚刚听到了整个宇宙里最蠢的话。

“天，你好蠢！”佣兵惊呼一声，“我是得给你写封情书吗？‘亲爱的彼得，我很他妈喜欢你努力思考时紧抿着嘴的模样，你的利他主义，你漂亮到梦里才有的屁股。’这样会不会好一点？”

“会好很多。”韦德从口袋里掏了一小瓶润滑剂递给他，彼得眼睛一亮，噗地笑出声。“所以你喜欢我的利他主义，嗯哼？”

“蠢透了，但也很特么可爱。”韦德承认。彼得小心地送进一根滑溜溜的手指，男人轻叫了一声。“呃……！好！这又是种美妙的利他主义！我一万个赞成！”那手指开始抽插起来，他的双眼一瞬也没离开过男人遍布伤疤的脸，看着它无法抑制地变红，笑容开始变得羞怯，“但你可以关灯，要是你想的话，baby boy，我明白。”

“闭嘴。”彼得冲他露出雪白的牙齿，送了第二根手指进去。“我最爱那个没有面罩的娃娃，明白吗？”

男人的脸红得更厉害了，嘴里嘟囔着一些莫名其妙的话，听起来像是在道谢，彼得觉着无法言说的可爱，他没法不去吻住那张嘴，直到两人都喘不过气来。

“过来。”他毫不掩饰笑容里的贪婪，一下扑到了韦德身上，饥渴地吻遍他每寸皮肤，男人则在他耳边咆哮，叫他快点。

“手指都进来了还要别人等！太过分了！”他抱怨着用海盗死侍拍彼得的头，但马上又哽住了，“操！”

“你的话不是一直很多吗？”男孩的笑声得意又下流，他小心翼翼让自己的阴茎滑了进去。

“这样只会适得其反，Peter。”韦德向他保证，眼底好像燃着火焰一样，而彼得俯身贴近他的脸: “我从没说过讨厌你说话。”

“那我就准备说些最淫秽的词了。”他体内的东西进到了最深处，笑声也变成了如愿以偿的呻吟，

“来吧。” 彼得喘息着一次比一次用力抽送。佣兵按着他的发顶，在他耳边絮叨他马上就要做的所有事情。彼得只是红着脸，声音几近啜泣，撞击的频率也不稳定了。他死死揪着床单——跟韦德一样——，听着自己粗重的呼吸，听着韦德沙哑的呻吟、赞美与承诺。

高潮来得强烈而迅速，韦德也是，肚子上的液体黏糊糊的。他没着急拔出去，放任自己扑倒在男人身上，胳膊搂着他的脖子。韦德沿着他的后背一下下抚摸，脸上的表情柔和极了。

“待会儿按我说的来？”他狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，彼得贴着他的脖子点点头，快乐地笑着。

死侍娃娃簇拥着渐渐睡着的两个人，勇敢地守护着他们的安眠。

“韦德？”三天之后，彼得正要踏进他的公寓。房子里悄无声息，一盏灯也没亮，他皱着眉盘算是怎么回事儿，韦德不是早该到了吗？

“韦德……？”

他进了客厅，又去厨房看了看，然后推开卧室的门按下电灯开关，对出现在他眼前的情景毫无心理准备。

是韦德。躺在他们的床上，几乎被可爱的死侍玩偶加上蜘蛛侠玩偶淹没了。每个死侍旁边都有个蜘蛛侠，每对娃娃都摆出一个淫荡的姿势。

彼得张开嘴，他想说——随便说点什么——，但最终哑口无言，他只能看到可爱的蜘蛛侠给可爱的死侍口交可爱蜘蛛侠正在操可爱的死侍……整整几十对，没一对是重复的。

韦德咯咯咯笑起来，透着兴致勃勃和迫不及待。

“选一个吧，baby boy！”


End file.
